


I could die for you.

by vvishop



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>같은 대사를 임스/아서가 했을 때의 상황입니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I could die for you.

**Author's Note:**

> 같은 대사를 임스/아서가 했을 때의 상황입니다.

Eames

 

밤하늘이 새빨갛게 타올랐다. 투두둑 비가 오는 소리가 들렸다. 욕실의 물소리는 어느덧 멎어있었다. 아서는 셔츠 단추도 모두 잠군 채 밖으로 나왔다. 임스는 식어가는 옆자리를 짚고 반쯤 일어나 앉았다. 아무렇게나 덮었던 시트가 흘러내렸다. 아서가 덜컥 창문을 열었다. 밖에서 기다리던 바람이 틈을 놓치지 않고 비집고 들었다. 건조한 호텔의 공기가 눅눅해지기 시작했다. 아서는 수건 바구니 옆에 두었던 노트와 총, 펜을 가방에 차곡차곡 밀어 넣었다. 생수병을 연 임스는 아서에게 내밀었다. 아서는 고개를 저었다. 곱게 걸쳐져있던 수트 상의는 그대로 아서의 팔에 걸렸다.

“아서. 너무 딱딱하게 굴지 말라고.”

임스가 부르는 제 이름이 녹진했다. 몸이 무거웠다. 무더운 여름날의 아스팔트를 걷는 것처럼 구둣발이 바닥에 쩍쩍 붙는 느낌이 왔다. 아서는 블랙베리를 확인했다. 번쩍 방이 밝아졌다 도로 어두워졌다.

“한동안 조심해. 임스.”

“새가 우는 것 같은 소리가 들리는데 말이야.”

“임스.”

임스의 발이 바닥을 디뎠다. 떨어진 브리프를 입은 임스는 아서를 지나쳐 문으로 갔다.

“내 이름 대.”

“뭐?”

“너한테 오면 네 애인 이름 말하라고. 달링.”

아서는 임스 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다.

“그럼 너는? 내 이름말해?”

임스가 피식 웃었다.

“내가?”

아서는 입을 다물었다. 임스는 아서 셔츠를 잡아당겨 주름을 펴주었다.

“널 위해 죽을 수도 있어. 너는 그렇게 못하겠지만.”

임스가 문을 열었다. 작은 램프가 줄지어 매달린 복도가 펼쳐졌다. 나가려는 아서를 임스의 목소리가 붙잡았다.

“키스..”

말이 끝나기도 전에 아서의 입술이 닿았다. 문이 닫히고. 임스는 홀로 방에 남았다.

 

Arthur

아서가 눈을 떴다. 숙련된다는 것은 그만큼 전환이 빠르다는 이야기다. 눈을 뜨고 있던 다른 사람들이 모두 아서의 총에 맞고 쓰러졌다. 아서는 임스의 패시브를 뽑았다. 시체 하나를 끌어와 임스의 의자 뒤에 두고 임스를 밀었다. 임스는 뒤로 넘어가면서 깨어났다.

“젠장! 아서!”

튕겨오르듯 임스가 일어났다. 임스는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 돌아보는 것으로 상황파악을 끝낸 임스가 아서를 붙잡았다.

“꿈이 아니었으면 지금 넌 여기 없어. 아서. 깃털 존나 빠져가면서 신 옆에서 날아다니고 있었겠지.”

“진정해. 꿈이었잖아.”

임스는 아서를 노려보았다. 허리를 숙여 총 하나를 제 허리에 찔러 넣었다.

“다시는 그러지 마.”

아서는 탄창을 분리해 총알을 확인하고 다시 총을 조립했다. 슬라이드를 잡아당긴 아서가 말했다.

“다시 돌아가도 똑같이 할 거야.”

“미쳤군.”

“임스. 난 널 위해 죽을 수도 있어.”

하. 임스가 코웃음을 쳤다. 필요 없어. 으르렁거렸다.

“넌 그렇게 못하겠지.”

그러니까 닥쳐. 목소리가 조금 높아진 아서가 덧붙였다. 임스는 눈가를 좁혔다가 바로 떴다. 허리에 손을 얹고서 건들거렸다.

“아름답군. 시발. 아름다워.”

아서는 잰 걸음으로 임스 앞으로 나서며 말했다.

“아름답지.”

둘은 창고에서 빠져나가자마자 각자 다른 길로 걸어가기 시작했다. 임스는 잠깐 뒤를 돌아보았지만 아서는 이미 사라지고 없었다.


End file.
